Fastpass
Lightning quick in battle and in wit, Jimmy Valmer adopts the persona of Fastpass to fight crime. Fastpass uses super speed to blindside his opponents. When he's not fighting side-by-side with the New Kid, Fastpass helps citizens travel quickly throughout South Park with his Fast Travel stations.''https://southpark.ubisoft.com/game/en-us/characters/index.aspx '''Fastpass' is the alter-ego of Jimmy Valmer in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. For Fastpass' role in ''South Park: Phone Destroyer'', ''see Fastpass (Phone Destroyer). Appearance and Personality Fastpass wears his usual yellow long sleeve T-shirt, blue jeans and black boots as well as his crutches. On his shirt however, there is a lightning bolt emblem on it. He also wears red headphones with yellow lightning bolts taped on each side. Personality wise, Fastpass is one of the more rational-minded among the superhero members, evident where he manages to get The Coon to convince Toolshed to cooperate in the second night, stating that it is what The New Kid wants; also in the third night he manages to defuse the situation between the Coon and Friends and Freedom Pals in front of the police station, saying that they need to rescue CLASSi from the corrupt cops, resulting in the two factions working together for the night (and eventually getting them unified). History Fastpass sided with Coon and Friends during the civil war. He also runs a Fast Travel station network, transporting people, including The New Kid, from one station to another. He first appears in the Coon Lair, assigned by The Coon to go to the mayor's office, telling that they are on the job to locate Scrambles the missing cat; he seemed to be the only person who actually had the job done, as the other ones ended up trapped in their own problems. The mayor, on the other hand, received the message, but didn't take note about it at all. Fastpass then opened a Fast Travel business, requesting The New Kid to set up stations for him. After two stations has been discovered, the Fast Travel System will be considered "fully operational", and he will serve as an available Combat Buddy ever since. After "the stripper with the dick tattoo", known as CLASSi is successfully cornered by the Coon and Friends on the first night, Fastpass proceeds to take her back to his house upon Mrs. Cartman issuing her threat to call the Coon and Friends members' parents for staying up late at night. He assists The New Kid the next day in interrogating CLASSi, as well as giving a boost to The New Kid by providing a DNA slot upgrade for The New Kid. After The New Kid successfully obtains CLASSi's prescription from the drug store, Fastpass will page to The Coon on the whereabouts of the cats after CLASSi opens up on where the missing cats are being held up. Later in the day, Fastpass will be the person who informs that a member from their rival faction wants to meet with the team up at the playground, the member is revealed as Toolshed; though the meeting eventually broke down into a full-on confrontation. After the confrontation is dealt with, he has no major in the storyline from that point on, basically just taking part in meetings and combats, and also tagging along wherever the Coon and Friends (and later the united Freedom Pals) are headed to. Abilities ''Mild-mannered stand-up comedian Jimmy Valmer by day, classic Speedster by night, Fastpass blinds sides evil with quickness, invisibility, and a potent heal. Also provides a handy Fast Travel service. - In-game character description Despite his crippled legs, Fastpass is a quintessential Speedster hero, relying on his blistering speed for most of his abilities. He specializes in mobility, being able to attack and support from a decent range, and his Blind Side ability makes him invisible for a turn, somewhat compensating for his poor health. That being said, Fastpass is quite frail and vulnerable when he's not invisible, and his damage output is quite low outside of his Ultimate. Combat Abilities * Burning Lap - Ultimate - Trample and apply Burning to all of the foes in a row. **Range: All of enemies tiles in horizontal line in between him **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: Burning * Blind Side - Grants Fast-pass invisibility and damages a row of foes. **Range: 3 horizontal tiles in front of him then stop at the end **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: gain Invisibility * Hit and Run - Strikes a foe from range. **Range: One enemy tile on each side of him **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: None * Transporter - Swap spots with an ally and heal them. **Range: Any Ally tile in surrounded range around him **Heal: High **Status Effect: Heals ally Quests Given * Gotta Go Fast (Travel) * CLASSIfied * Civil War 2: Playtime's Over * Bring the Crunch Quotes For the complete collection of Fastpass' quotes, refer to the page Fastpass/Quotes. Gallery 20180129102010_1.jpg|In-game splash image of Fastpass. 20180315003112_1.jpg|Fastpass showing up to meet with The New Kid after being called out by CLASSi while bringing a drink for her. 20180315003132_1.jpg|Fastpass instructing The New Kid to interrogate CLASSi. 20180315003157_1.jpg|Fastpass making the final preparations to his device: the DNA Fibulator. 20180315003208_1.jpg|Fastpass activating the DNA Fibulator after The New Kid has stepped inside it. 20180410120409 1.jpg|Fastpass informing The New Kid, Human Kite and The Coon that a certain Freedom Pals member wants to meet them at the playground. 20180413175215_1.jpg|Fastpass breaking up the argument between The Coon and Toolshed in front of U-Stor-It. 20180319221744 2.jpg|Fastpass, alongside Coon and Friends confronting Freedom Pals in front of the police staton. 20180319221816_1.jpg|Fastpass breaking up the argument between The Coon and Mysterion in front of the police staton. 20180320125534_1.jpg|Fastpass, alongside Coon and Friends leaving the police station after discovering Scrambles the missing cat. 20180320125623_1.jpg|Fastpass getting mind controlled by Doctor Timothy. 20180320132522 1.jpg|Fastpass awaking to his senses after The New Kid defeats Doctor Timothy. 20180210175401_1.jpg|Fastpass unlocked as a Combat Buddy. 20180223112738_1.jpg|Fastpass appearing when a Fast Travel station is activated. 20180223112754_1.jpg|Fastpass transporting the New Kid to another Fast Travel station after the selection is made. Trivia * Fastpass is based on The Flash from DC Comics, being a speed-based hero with a lightning bolt motif and the ability to run around the world to build up speed for a powerful series of blows. References Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Heroes Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coon and Friends Category:4th Graders Category:Buddies Category:Playable characters